


One Big Shitshow

by TheNapkinsAtStarbucks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Gore, Graphic Description, Inspired by Dreams, Triggers, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, i almost cried writing this lmfao, i don’t think it’s that good tho, jellybeans are his final meal, lil dash of insanity, sorry - Freeform, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks/pseuds/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks
Summary: God, he’s going to die. He thought he had prepared for it. Told himself he wouldn’t care, told himself he would welcome death with open arms. Yet here he was, pleading to whoever was there to listen.
Kudos: 16





	One Big Shitshow

Felix stumbled forward, mangled leg dragging behind him. He could still smell the dead flesh in the smog filled air. It wasn’t strong though, or he doesn’t think it was strong. It was hiding behind the ash, lingering just below his nose. He’s kinda glad he won’t ever have to smell it again. Actually, he’s kinda glad to leave it all behind. The zombies, the stench, the loneliness. 

So, you see there is no savior group or zombie cure. None of that bullshit from the movies was real. There’s only you and the zombie. Whoodee-fucking-doo!

And again, it was morbid, but could you really blame him? He was always running, always hungry, always fucking depressed. 

Do you know how it feels to see a zombie walking around and the sudden realization that, shit that was a living, feeling human being once. They probably had a family, or a dog, or at least a coworker. And here they were, stumbling around brainlessly looking for another person to fucking slaughter. 

A sob was wretched from his throat as he stumbled his way along, pain arching up his back like a lightning bolt. God this situation was shit. This whole fucking world was shit. Hah, and to think before this whole mess he was a simple catholic boy who wouldn’t have ever thought to curse or use god’s name in vain. Yeah, well fuck god. Little urban Australian Felix is gone. Fuck is his name even Felix? 

It’s been too long since someone called him that. Maybe... damn, 1-2 years ago? It all just blends together into one big shit show. One big shit show of a world! He laughed at that, spit flying from his chapped lips. It was just one big shit show, the world was! And Felix wasn’t even an act!

The giggles bubbled up in his throat, chortles and laughter spilling from his lips. God that’s so fucking funny, isn’t it? ...It’s really not. He couldn’t stop his laughter. 

Fuck it maybe he was an act. Maybe he was the final act, huh? The last hurrah of humanity. And he was limping into an abandoned 7/11 where he would bleed out to death. 

Felix would be so pissed if he was actually the last person to die. Like, he’s thought about it. In fact, it was easier to think he was the last man alive. Let him believe he wasn’t crazy when he talked to the person in his head or screamed at the sun. Because he was the norm now. He was the last man alive and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, yeah? 

Well that attitude landed him here, leaned up against the counter, shoving shite flavored jellybeans into his mouth as tears ran down his face. Pathetic isn’t it? 

Maybe to you it is, but you just can’t understand. Your leg isn’t mangled beyond gauze and pain killers. Your blood isn’t seeping into the dust covered 7/11 tiles. You can’t understand the fear he has when he hears the deafening roars of the zombies as they approach the smell of iron. You’re not him so you can’t understand his begs to die before they get to him. You’re not the one going to die. 

God, he’s really going to die. He thought he had prepared for it. Told himself he wouldn’t care, that he would welcome death with open arms. Yet here he was, pleading to whoever was there to listen. Do you want him to pray? Be a good Catholic boy? He can do that! 

Another sob ripped from his throat as he shoved another handful of jellybeans into his mouth. 

Zombies groaned closer, bones cracking and shrill whines echoing. Felix could imagine them standing right outside of the 7/11. Rotted flesh, mucus leaking from their eyes, and sharp nails that could dig into flesh like a knife would warm butter. And oh god their teeth- yellow and needlelike. They could so easily sink into his sides. 

He could hear the bell on the door chime, a faint, fragile sound, yet terrifying nonetheless. And he’s not dead. He can still feel everything. Tears rolled down his mud stained cheeks and he hiccuped around the snot filling his throat. 

They’re going to find him and tear him limb from limb, limb from limb. And he’s going to feel it. They’re going to gnaw on his bones and rip open his stomach-

He struggled back on his elbows, accidentally spilling the jellybeans across the floor like marbles on ice. A cry for help wretched from his lips as he fought back. A zombie lumbered into the corner of his eye and his heart knocked against his ribcage. He’s so scared, so so scared because he’s going to hurt. 

So, when his begs for death ring out across the dirty 7/11, jellybeans spread around him, don’t judge him. You weren’t there. No, you were never there he guesses. Just a figment of his imagination, someone to talk to when the insanity finally poured over.

So don’t judge him. Don’t judge him. Please don’t judge him. Please, please don’t judge me. Please, ple-

**Author's Note:**

> I project so much shit onto Felix wtf. Like, it’s just dark thoughts and ideas and I feel sooo bad about it but writing is like idk therapeutic. I always have to ask myself is this morally right? Can I actually do this? And like, I feel like I’ve crossed that line sometimes with my other fics(not the One More Round? That fic was cute af). Okay so sorry to rant abt it. 
> 
> PLEASE GIVE ME CRITICISM!! I want to know what I’m doing wrong and how I can improve to write better stories for you guys :D
> 
> Alright, I hope you guys have a good day/night! Byyeee <3


End file.
